


Diversionary Tactics

by moriann



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Making Out As A Distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in doubt, go for what's worked before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversionary Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanicaljewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/gifts).



The life of a superhero was not as glamorous as it seems to some people, especially when it involves chasing splinter cells of HYDRA through three continents with little to no backup. Not to mention the fact that it’s not easy to conduct surveillance when your partners have two of the most recognisable faces in the world. Natasha somehow always manages to blend right in with the crowds and disappear, but Steve’s harder to disguise. Even with a three-day stubble, a hoodie and a checkered flannel shirt thrown over it might help, but they definitely won’t fool anyone who got a closer look.

Their current activities are also pretty heavy on hurry up and wait and today is no exception: Sam and Steve have been following two HYDRA scientists all over Prague for the last few hours, and the city centre is every bit as labyrinthine as the guidebooks have made it seem. Sam is starting to believe he must have jinxed them last week by jokingly saying that they’ve been to a dozen countries in the last month, but he has hardly seen any of them. Now he feels like he visited every single courtyard, alley and passageway on both sides of the Vltava. At least now that it’s getting late, the tourists are staying in the cafés and pubs rather than the streets and the crowds got a bit easier to navigate. They’ve called Natasha a few minutes back so she could take over for them; if the scientists were still not leading them to the base, maybe they’ve been spotted and it was time to pretend to lose them.

He’s jarred out of his internal grumbling by Steve grabbing his jacket and yanking him back around the corner he was just about to round. Sam raises his eyebrow in silent question and Steve points to a storefront window across from them, their two scientists visible in the reflection, staring at an iron gate blocking off the exit into the street ahead. Steve beckons him to double back deeper into the passage before those two turn back and notice them.

Sam hurries back, but they can’t break into a run, since the sound would definitely carry back in the narrow space, and he realises there’s no way they’ll make it to the street unnoticed. At the last possible moment, when they can already hear the scientists’ footsteps echo behind them, they spot an entryway flanked by decorative columns on their left and crowd in behind the flimsy cover. The shadows are working in their favour and it might buy them a few seconds, but it won’t help much once the scientists pass right next to them.

Sam is already tensing up, preparing himself for a fight, when he notices Steve is giving him a mischievous smile, the one that usually signals that he’s about to do something that’ll be either a last-minute save or blow up spectacularly in their faces. Steve pulls him close, leans in and all the explanation he gets is a, “Natasha showed me this one trick when we were running away from HYDRA in DC,” whispered in his ear, and then Steve’s hand comes up to the side of Sam’s face and Steve’s mouth is on his. He could immediately think of at least five snappy comebacks on how both Steve’s timing and his lines were terrible, but he saves those for later, focusing instead on easing into the kiss and making the tension seep out of his muscles. He tilts his head to get a better angle and closes the remaining couple inches between them, putting his hands on Steve’s hips.

This close, Sam can feel Steve’s chest move with every breath he takes, and that probably means that through the thin layers of clothing Steve can also feel Sam’s heartbeat pick up, from both adrenaline and arousal. His thumbs start drawing circles around Steve’s hipbones, and Sam feels the sigh it elicits from Steve more than he hears it. It makes him bolder and he slides his hands up and under Steve’s shirt, revelling in the warmth he feels underneath his palms. He gets a little lost in the sensations, and he strains his ears to check what’s going on behind him, if Steve’s improvisation worked. He can’t hear anything, but Steve’s eyes are focused on something behind Sam’s back, so he figures it’s only helpful if he moves his mouth to the side and starts trailing small kisses along Steve’s jaw to give him a better line of sight.

It’s almost disappointing when, just as Sam is starting to give serious thought to escalating this, Steve straightens up and says, “They’ve left, we’re clear.” He sounds almost breathless, though, and he takes down his hands but doesn’t make a move to put some space between them. The street lamps do not cast much light this far in, but it’s enough for Sam to clearly see that Steve is staring at his mouth. He worries his lower lip with his teeth, half subconsciously, and it’s gratifying to see how it makes Steve’s pupils go wider and his hands to drift back up to rest on Sam’s ass.

Sam’s phone goes off in his pocket, and they’re definitely close enough for Steve to feel the vibrations as well, but for just a moment, they’re both reluctant to break apart. It only lasts a few seconds, until they’re jolted out of it by a chorus of catcalls from a group of slightly drunk tourists staggering down the street by the exit of the passage. Sam quickly pulls out the phone and answers it after glancing at the screen and seeing Natasha’s name.

“Novotny and Halik just passed me by, talking about putting it off until tomorrow. I’ll follow them back to their hotel to be sure, but you two should probably call it a night and get a room as well. I’d hate to have to start my day tomorrow by bailing you out of jail for indecent exposure.”

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to donutsweeper for the beta.


End file.
